Captain Watson
by stalker in disguise
Summary: Johnlock. John decides to explore Sherlock's military kink. First attempt at anything M reviews appreciated. Sorry terrible at summaries.


**Just a small little fic. Bit raunchy, First try at anything M so please be kind hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

John had just returned to Baker Street after a rather vigorous gym work out. He hadn't been to the gym in while but today he felt like he had extra energy he needed to burn. Maybe that was because he wasn't chasing Sherlock around on a case, more likely though, was that he and Sherlock had been enjoying each other carnally for the past three days and John felt younger than he had in years. Whatever the reason was John returned home feeling strong and happy. He planned on having a shower to wash of the thin layer of sweat that covered him and then cooking some breakfast. However his plans changed when he caught a look at himself in his bedroom mirror. He was wearing gym shorts and a singlet, showing off his recently worked arms. He was still surprised that his skin held a soft glow from his years in the desert. He realised if he thought he looked good image what Sherlock would think. Deciding he wanted to make this special he went to the bottom of his wardrobe and opened up his army duffle. Inside was his old battle fatigues and most importantly his army boots. John knew that Sherlock had an army kink and it was john's desire to explore this fully tonight. He speedily dressed making sure to wear his favourite red pants. When he looked back in the mirror he was in camo trousers, kaki singlet and his black boots, his dog tags hanging over his chest. He smiled to himself, this was going to be fun.

John knew Sherlock would be asleep, after their last case they went straight for each other not, giving much time for sleeping and eating, and with Sherlock having none during the case John was sure it would be like waking the dead. He stopped outside the door taking a deep breathe, bringing himself to full height. He kicked open the door with force and marched in to the room.

"Get up soldier that's an order!" John shouted, pulling the blankets that were covering Sherlock's sleeping figure back. He was sprawled out face down on the bed, showing off the gorgeous curve of his arse. Sherlock began to stir felling the loss of warmth on his body.

"mmmmhhhh" he mumbled reaching for something to cover him.

"Oh no you don't! Stand to attention private!" John stood back for the bed trying to stop himself from joining Sherlock on the bed. Sherlock rolled over at this point drinking in the intoxicating sight that was John Watson. Damm that man knew him well, his eyes stopped on John's boots and his breathe hitched. John knew that he had him. Sherlock silently stood up in front of John avoiding looking in to the Captains deep blue eyes.

"Look at me soldier" Sherlock's eyes immediately snapped up to John's. The way John was speaking was slowly undoing Sherlock from the inside out.

"Did I not say stand to attention? All of you is not at attention I see" John's eyes wandered down to Sherlock's slowly awakening prick. John moved swiftly, roughly grabbing Sherlock causing him to groan.

"There now. Where ready to begin." Sherlock was buzzing. He never really thought of himself submissive but with John dressed like he was, talking like he was, Sherlock couldn't help himself. He heard the shower turn on and opened his eyes to find himself alone. He was about to reach down to his aching cock when John appeared in the doorway.

"Solider prepare for battle."

John smirked and turned and marched into the bathroom. Sherlock stood staring at John's arse before following him. When Sherlock had reached the bathroom John was standing with his back to him in only his boots and a pair of tight red pants. Sherlock's breathe hitched again at the sight of him. His muscles flexing under his glowing skin. Sherlock couldn't help himself, he reached out to grab John. But John knew it was coming, he quickly stepped out the way and pushed Sherlock up against the tiles of the shower.

"That is worth punishment boy." John whispered in his ear, turning the water on to an icy cold setting. Sherlock jumped the moment the cold water hit his skin, but it only lasted a minute, John couldn't wait much longer. He kicked off his boots and turned the water on to warm. He stepped in behind Sherlock and pushed him against the wall under the water. He began running his hands over Sherlock's chest and stomach as the younger man moaned. John took his earlobe and sucked at it before stopping to whisper in his lovers ear.

"Time to see whether you could have survived me in the army" Sherlock shuddered thinking of John fighting and fucking, his hard cock screaming for release.

John bought his left hand down to Sherlock's aching member roughly rubbing it.

"Ohh John please…..I need….Please" Sherlock's voice had become needy and John lost it. He slid his free hand down Sherlock's back all the way down to his arse. He circled his entrance feeling the muscle quivering underneath him, he was going to undo this man and he was going to enjoy it!

John slowly put his finger inside Sherlock felling the tight heat pushed John to the edge. Sherlock was gasping and writhing against the wall. John decided that Sherlock was stretched enough from last night. He hurriedly pulled his weeping cock from his pants and lined himself up with Sherlock's entrance. Stroking Sherlock deeply he pushed inside, hard. Sherlock leaned hard against the wall as an exquisite pain occurred. He breathed heavily and urged John to keep going. And John did, he pounded into to Sherlock hard and deep in an even rhythm. Sherlock Knew he was close, with John stroking him and pounding him against the wall. The thought of John behind him, thrusting ruthlessly inside him, not caring whether it hurt. Sherlock felt like he was one of John's dirty army fucks…

"Ohhh….aahhhh. John!" John had hit Sherlocks prostate with a series of thrust almost undoing both of them. John leaned into Sherlock's ear and whispered. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he was dam well going to outlast Sherlock.

"Come for me private. Now!"

And with John's permission Sherlock came. Spilling his seed all over the shower wall. As Sherlock's body convulsed with it's post orgasmic high John came deep inside it. Thrusting a final time causing Sherlock to be rammed fully against the wall. They collapse together under the spray of the shower spent and exhausted. John pulling Sherlock tight to his chest.

"John?"

"mhhh"

"Where can I sign up for the army?"

John smiled to himself. "There not nearly as harsh as I am"

Sherlock shivered and decided he wanted more of this Captain Watson.


End file.
